


20. Obvious

by parka_girl



Category: Boyfriend, Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsu realizes what an idiot he's been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20. Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of obsessed with this whole in-love-with-best-friend fics. This is yet another. I'm sorry about that.

The lights were dimmed when Myungsu walked into Jungmin's flat. At first he was confused, it wasn't his birthday, it wasn't Jungmin's birthday. And, as far as Myungsu knew, it wasn't any of their friends birthday's, either. Maybe something had happened at work, Myungsu mused as he slipped his shoes off. But he checked his phone and there weren't any excited texts from Jungmin, just the one telling him to come over after work. Myungsu sighed and shoved his phone in his jeans pocket, then shrugged off his coat, hanging it up on a hook next to Jungmin's, something he'd done a hundred or more times. But something felt different this time. 

Myungsu walked down the short hall connecting the foyer to the rest of the flat. Jungmin's flat was nicer that Myungsu's, which was mostly why Myungsu spent most of his time there. They'd met in high school and had been friends ever since, even after military service (they hadn't really talked for four years, but when Jungmin discharged, it was as if they'd never been apart at all). And now they were, whatever they were. Jungmin worked in an office and Myungsu was trying to write scripts or a novel or take photographs, he didn't know. Except that his job an assistant at a national TV station sucked up a lot of his time for not a lot of money. 

He stepped into Jungmin's living room and saw his friend sitting on the couch, reading. Jungmin turned, shutting his book when he saw Myungsu standing in the doorway. 

"Hyung." Jungmin set the book on his coffee table and stood up. 

"Why is it so dark in here?" Myungsu asked, crossing over toward Jungmin, who just shrugged. "No surprise parties or anything?" 

Jungmin shook his head and sat back down on the couch. "Long day." 

"Bad day or long day?" Myungsu asked, sitting down next to Jungmin. They had this conversation every week or so, neither of them were happy with their jobs, but there also weren't any ways out. 

"Both." He turned, glancing at Myungsu. "You?" 

"No one yelled at me." Myungsu said, thinking about the way his supervisor had yelled at him last week just for doing his job. "So there's that."

Jungmin nodded and glanced out the window. "Mum called while I was on my way home from work, too." 

Myungsu shifted, half-facing Jungmin, and settled into the corner of the couch. Everything felt different today, but he couldn't figure out why. 

"She wanted to set me up on a blind date." 

Myungsu felt his heart sink, but before he could figure out why, he spoke. "And?" 

"I said no." Jungmin's voice was quiet, almost too quiet. 

Myungsu tucked a leg under him, playing with the hem of his jeans. "What'd she say?" 

"She …" He stopped, glanced at Myungsu and then away again. "She said she figured I was hopeless. She said at least she got grandkids from my hyung and noona." 

Myungsu couldn't lift his gaze. He thought of his parents, how his mum had stopped pestering him after they fought. He thought about his last boyfriend, who Jungmin hadn't liked and hadn't liked Jungmin. He thought about Jungmin. He suddenly couldn't breathe. He gripped a handful of his jeans tightly in his head and prayed Jungmin wouldn't look at him. 

"We might've, you know, had a fight." Jungmin said and Myungsu could feel Jungmin's eyes on him, but he was trying too hard to breathe to be able to answer. 

He thought about what his last boyfriend said, about how Myungsu could either have his friendship with Jungmin or their relationship, but he couldn't have both. _God_ , he thought through the blurriness of realization, _how could I have been so oblivious_. He looked up and saw Jungmin studying him. 

"Hyung?" Jungmin's face was worried, his voice very small. 

"Yeah?" Myungsu croaked the words out. How long had he been in love with his best friend? Now that he knew, it was so obvious. Why else would he spend so much time with him, why else would he be jealous of his girlfriends. Why else … _What a fucking mess_ , Myungsu thought again, unable to tear his eyes away from Jungmin's. 

"Hyung." Jungmin's voice cut through whatever was going on in Myungsu's head. 

"Yeah?" It sounded like a real word this time. 

"Hyung, are you having some sort of panic attack? Because I'm going to …" Jungmin's voice wavered and trailed off. 

Myungsu blinked and looked at Jungmin. He stared at him hard, it was like the stars aligning and he didn't even believe in that kind of bullshit. He watched Jungmin's throat as he swallowed, trying to calm himself down. How had he never realized how beautiful Jungmin was? And Jungmin was looking at him like … like … Myungsu felt the breath start to slide out of him again. 

"But you like girls." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

Jungmin's face twisted into emotions that Myungsu couldn't read. "Hyung, I like … it's not like that. It's more … hyung, it's you." 

Myungsu stared at him. "What?" 

"You. I … isn't it obvious?" Jungmin's face was falling a little and oh, oh, Myungsu got it. He was stupid, so stupid. 

He reached out, fingers around Jungmin's wrist, pulling at him, tugging him until Jungmin was right there. "I didn't, you know, until just now …" He replied. 

And then he tilted Jungmin's face up, just enough, and then he kissed him. Gently, at first, until Jungmin was shifting, kissing him back. His arms around Myungsu's neck. They slid against each other, moving until Myungsu's back was against the couch and Jungmin was settled on him, knees on either side of Myungu's hips. And they were kissing, more, harder, and Myungsu couldn't believe how much time they'd wasted, not doing this. 

"Hyung." Jungmin whispered, lips brushing against Myungsu's mouth, along his jaw. 

Myungsu pushed his fingers under Jungmin's shirt, brushing them against the soft skin of his lower back. He didn't reply, he didn't have to. He just pulled Jungmin tighter, closer. He should've known, maybe he had known, but none of that mattered now. Especially now that Jungmin was here, literally, in every since. And then they were kissing again and nothing else mattered.


End file.
